movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Frosty Returns
Tom and Jerry: Frosty Returns is an animated direct-to-video musical-fantasy comedy feature starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation for Turner Entertainment Co. in association with DreamWorks Classics and Rankin/Bass Productions. It is the newly retold version of Bill Melendez's Frosty Returns — an unofficial sequel to the 1969 TV special Frosty the Snowman without the involvement of Arthur Rankin, Jr. and Jules Bass, and with the use of characters from the Tom and Jerry series and the 1964 stop motion TV special Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. The film serves as a chronological sequel to Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman. The film reunites only Elisabeth Moss as Holly DeCarlo, Brian Doyle-Murray as Mr. Twitchell, and Andrea Martin as Ms. Carbuncle, and re-introduces Richard Kind as Tom, Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry, Kathleen Barr as Rudolph, and Seth MacFarlane as Frosty. It was primary animated overseas by the Japanese studios Madhouse and OLM with the South Korean studio Digital eMation sharing in their animation services, and sound effects are provided by the Toho Sound Studio and Swara Productions. Summary Three years after the events of his first original story, Frosty the Snowman (Seth MacFarlane), along with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Kathleen Barr) and Nibbles (Kath Soucie), travels with Tom and Jerry (Richard Kind and Stephanie Nadolny) to an American town called Beansboro, judged as one of the top winter vacation destinations in the country for a limited time. There, for this reason, an annual winter carnival is held at the Gooseberry Park on three Saturdays in January following the end of the holidays; the five boys befriended a lonely girl named Holly DeCarlo (Elisabeth Moss) and her only friend Charles (Elizabeth Daily), who were practicing her magic acts for the carnival's "Monarch of Winter" talent show together; and Tom and Jerry goes on a date with their girlfriends, Toodles Galore (Grey DeLisle) and Toots (Kari Wahlgren), in their trip. As new surprises ever to be revealed to Tom and Jerry, Frosty is well-educated at a North Pole academy, and he now lives without his old silk hat full of magic for only two and a half years at the most, after having his clean and shiny wisdom teeth extracted by Rudolph's friend Hermey (Scott McNeil)—an elf in both toy-making and dentistry, and his wish granted by the Tooth Fairy. However, though he is new and improved by this current enchantment, Frosty is in danger of melting once again, but not by either the sun or another nearby thermometer. A new threat to the magically living snowman, Mr. Twitchell (Brian Doyle-Murray), creates an aerosol substance called "Summer Wheeze" to erase all the snow from Beansboro, hoping to win the show on the carnival's final Saturday and use the same title to control the town...and the whole world, where there is snow. Only Tom, Jerry, Rudolph, Frosty and their gang can meddle in Twitchell's evil schemes, and their other allies including Jerry's stronger cousin Muscles (Maurice LaMarche), Frosty's former magician rival Professor Hinkle (Peter Woodward), Hocus Pocus (John Cusack), and Rudolph's doe Clarice will help them in their secret mission. Can they show the inventor of Summer Wheeze and the citizens of Beansboro the true meaning of both snow and magic for all the girls and boys? Credits Opening Part 1 * Warner Bros. Pictures · A WARNERMEDIA Company * WB Animation * A Warner Bros. CARTOON * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation presents * "Tom and Jerry" Part 2 * "Tom and Jerry: Frosty Returns" * Starring the Voices of... ** Mandy Patinkin as Jonathan Winters ** Kath Soucie as Tuffy ** Nicole Oliver as Lilly DeCarlo ** Andrea Martin as Ms. Carbuncle ** Brian Doyle-Murray as Mr. Twitchell ** Elisabeth Moss as Holly DeCarlo ** Grey DeLisle as Toodles Galore ** Kari Wahlgren as Toots ** Elizabeth Daily as Charles ** with Richard Kind as Tom ** Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry ** Kathleen Barr as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ** and Seth MacFarlane as Frosty the Snowman * Produced in Association with DreamWorks Classics, Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. and Bill Melendez Productions, Inc. Closing Part 1 * The End * A Tom and Jerry CARTOON · Produced in Hollywood, USA Part 2 * Produced and Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone * Written by Gene Grillo * Based Upon: ** "Tom and Jerry" by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara ** "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" by Robert L. May and Johnny Marks ** "Frosty the Snowman" by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins ** "Frosty Returns" by Bill Melendez, Oliver Goldstick, Jim Lewis * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Jules Bass, Lorne Michaels * Associate Producer: Jim Wyatt * Co-Producer: Dinah Minot * Line Producers: Monica Mitchell, Kimberly S. Moreau * Edited by Dave Courter and Philip Malamuth * Music by Michael Tavera * Original Scores from: ** "Tom and Jerry" Composed by Scott Bradley ** "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Composed by Henry Mancini ** "Tom and Jerry Tales" Composed by Tom Erba ** "The Rankin/Bass Holiday Classics" Composed by Maury Laws ** "Frosty Returns" Composed by Mark Mothersbaugh * Casting and Voice Direction: Maria Estrada, Wes Gleason * Voice Casting Facilities: Studiopolis, Inc., OkraTron 5000, Inc., Voice Box Productions, Inc. ** Studiopolis, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Ryan Johnston ** OkraTron 5000, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Christopher R. Sabat, Rawly Pickens, Michelle Rojas ** Voice Box Productions, Inc.: *** Voice Direction: Terry Klassen * Cast: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry ** Kathleen Barr as Rudolph ** Seth MacFarlane as Frosty ** Kath Soucie as Nibbles ** Mandy Patinkin as Jonathan Winters ** Elisabeth Moss as Holly DeCarlo ** Nicole Oliver as Lilly DeCarlo ** Elizabeth Daily as Charles, Topsy ** Andrea Martin as Ms. Carbuncle ** Brian Doyle-Murray as Mr. Twitchell ** Meredith McCoy as Mearle ** April Winchell as the Objective Woman ** Myriam Sirois as Clarice ** Scott McNeil as Hermey ** Peter Woodward as Professor Hinkle ** Sonny Strait as Hocus Pocus ** Grey DeLisle as Toodles ** Kari Wahlgren as Toots ** Tara Strong as Toots' Singing Voice ** Clancy Brown as Butch Cat ** Frank Welker as Meathead ** Roger Craig Smith as Lightning ** Jeff Bergman as Droopy, Butch Dog ** Charlie Adler as Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Lightning Bolt the Super Squirrel ** Jim Cummings as Spike, Lion, Slick McWolf ** Sam Lavagnino as Tyke ** Maurice LaMarche as Muscles ** Brian Drummond as Eagle ** Dameon Clarke as The Snow Mouse ** Greg Ellis as Tin ** Jess Harnell as Pan ** Richard McGonagle as Alley, Barney Bear ** Steve Stoliar as The News Announcer, The People of Beansboro, Mr. Twitchell's Goons ** Gail Lynch as the People of Beansboro ** Phillip Glasser as The Kids ** Mindy Ann Martin as The Kids * Production Managers: Christine Deitner, Bianca Margiotta, Dawn Merkel * Assistant Production Managers: Hanah Lee Cook, Victoria Thornberry * Art Direction: Mike Peraza * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Original Production and Character Design: Paul Coker, Jr., Donald Duga, Antony Peters, Yusaku "Steve" Nakagawa, Tsuguyuki Kubo, Kazuyuki Kobayashi, Tadakatsu Yoshida, Leonardo Moran, Dean Spille, Thersea Pettengill, John Morris, Alan Shean, Deke Whightman, Chris Kirshbaum, David Martin * Prop Design: Shane M. Corn, Lance Flak, Jerry Richardson, Norm Ryang, Chad Townsend * Character Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Character Layout and Animation: Dale Baer, Spike Brandt, Rick Farmiloe, Milton Grey, Gary Hartle, Dan Haskett, T. Dan Hofstedt, Jon McClenahan, Mario Menjivar, Michael Nickelson, John Pomeroy, Ruben Procopio, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Background Key Design: Ted Blackman, Eric N. Clark, Luciano Herrera, Ben Kendall, Gary Montalbano, Gary Mouri, Andy Phillipson, Chuck Ragins, Jonathan Renoni, George Stokes * Background Paint: Chris Brock, James Gallego, Luciano Herrera, Joseph Holt, Michael Inman, Ryan Magno, Pete Oswald, Donna Prince, Leonard Robledo, Jesse Silver, Maryann Thomas, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak, Shawnee Holt, Claire Lenth, Ivan Mendoza, Hannah Nance Partlow, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Barry Caldwell, Sahin Ersoz, Rick Farmiloe, David "Pez" Hofmann, Amber Hollinger, Larry Leker, John Pomeroy, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Byron Vaughns * Storyboard Cleanup: Dave Alvarez, Julian Chaney, Shavonne Cherry, Tracy Lee, Kexx Singleton * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Sean Dempsey, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Frank Weiss * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical Director: Matt Girardi * Effects Animation: Aaron Chavda, Andy Jolliff, Rosanna Lyons, Jason Plapp, Timothy N. Ryan * Animation Services: Madhouse, Inc., OLM, Inc., Digital eMation, Inc. ** Madhouse, Inc.: *** Supervising Animation Directors: Takahiro Yoshimatsu, Koji Odate, Kunihiko Hamada *** Animation Directors: Kazuhiro Koyama, Masaki Hinata, Sachiko Muroyama, Takahiro Yoshimatsu, Tomohiro Koyama, Yuko Kawaguchi, Aya Nasuno, Chihiro Nishikawa, Izumi Kawada, Kaori Yoshikawa, Keiko Yamamoto, Ken Obata, Kunio Katsuki, Nobuyoshi Souzaki, Shiho Tanaka, Shinichi Yoshikawa, Akiko Asaki, Hiroaki Kawaguchi, Junko Abe, Kae Anzai, Masayuki Nomoto, Reiko Nagasawa, Shigehito Tsuji, Tomomi Noda, Tsuyoshi Kawada, Yukari Kobayashi, Atsushi Aono, Daiki Harashina, Junpei Matsumoto, Keita Nagasaka, Michinori Shiga *** Assistant Animation Directors: Masanori Shino, Momoko Maehara, Miho Omigawa, Moe Sasaki *** Production Support: Misa Takahashi, Sayoko Morita, Shinnosuke Tonaka, Tomotaka Hoshi *** Key Animation: Akari Saito, Asuka Shimizu, Ayu Imoto, Chizuko Kusunoki, Choi Jung-A, Dai Imaoka, Emi Sakamoto, Eru Saida, Fumino Kakihata, Fumio Matsumoto, Hee Jae Kwon, Hikaru Hosozawa, Hiroko Watabe, Hisashi Mitsui, Honami Takeuchi, Jun Sekiguchi, Kaoru Tanimoto, Kazuhiko Abe, Kazuya Saito, Keiko Shimizu, Ken Mukaigawara, Kenichi Shimizu, Kenichi Umemoto, Kyung Yeon Kim, Maiko Ebisawa, Makiko Hayase, Masahiro Morioka, Masaki Hinata, Michiko Notsu, Midori Yoshii, Miho Matsuura, Miyuki Kasukawa, Miyuki Nagata, Moe Tanaka, Motonori Nishibe, Naoki Yokoyama, Naomi Okita, Narumi Takahashi, Nobumasa Shinkawa, Norihiko Tamaki, Noriko Onishi, Noriyo Nakaza, Rina Akasaka, Rina Morishima, Ryoko Kawamura, Sachiko Muroyama, Sato Tominaga, Sayoko Murai, Shinichi Iimura, Shotaro Hatake, Shunsuke Matsuo, Takayoshi Hayashi, Tomohiro Koyama, Tomomi Sugiyama, Tomoyuki Ohshita, Toshiyuki Nanto, Yoon Jung Hye, Yoshie Kimoto, Yoshihiro Kanno, Yuichiro Fujimoto, Yuji Kikuta, Yuji Wada, Yuki Muraosa, Yuki Sakai, Yuki Shigeuchi, Yukihiro Kobayashi, Yukino Yasui, Yuko Kawaguchi, Yuriko Wakabayashi, Yuta Masaki, Yuuko Aoki, Anime R, Inc., Anitus Kobe Co., Ltd., Jumondo Co., Ltd., Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Studio CJ, Inc., Studio Lings, Inc., Studio U Co., Ltd., Studio One Pack, Inc., Studio Wombat Co., Ltd., Triple A, Inc. *** In-Between Animation: Airi Takahashi, Ayu Miura, Chihiro Nishikawa, Honami Takeuchi, Junko Kai, Misaki Tanemura, Misato Honma, Rika Ueba, Runa Harano, Sakika Suzuki, Satomi Otake, Yukie Hiraka, Jumondo Co., Ltd., Studio CJ, Inc., Studio Lings, Inc., Studio U Co., Ltd., Triple A, Inc. *** In-Between Checking: Akihiko Ota, Akiko Ohshima, Keiko Fujii *** Final Checking: Junko Suenaga, Kanami Tanaka, Moe Hayashida, Narumi Konno, Nemu Nakajima, Ryoji Nagasawa, Takao Kanakubo, Yasuya Yuki ** OLM, Inc.: *** Supervising Animation Directors: Sayuri Ichiishi, Yasushi Nishiya, Tokuhiro Matsubara, Satoshi Nakano *** Animation Directors: Kaori Yoshikawa, Ryuta Yanagi, Kyoko Takeuchi, Chie Hashimoto, Syuichi Kitayama, Kazunori Minagawa, Shinichi Yoshikawa, Akihiko Oka, Tomohiro Koyama, Takuji Mogi, Akiko Nakata, Yuuri Ichinose, Sunao Komiya, Masahito Sawada, Chie Mishima, Satoshi Hirayama, Taka Sato, Kazumi Sato, Mizuho Tajima, Masahiro Sekino, Miwa Katayama, Hirofumi Masuda, Hiroshi Nishimura *** Key Animation: Ryu Nakayama, Tokuhiro Matsubara, Kazunori Minagawa, Toshihito Hirooka, Kyouko Shinmura, Miwa Katayama, Youko Ikegawa, Hiroyuki Horiuchi, Yasushi Nishiya, Tadaaki Miyata, Yuki Hashimoto, Miho Kawasaki, Sinichi Yoshino, Maiko Katsuki, Hiromi Niioka, Kazuaki Mohri, Toya Oshima, Rei Yamazaki, Chinami Sekine *** Second Key Animation: Tokuhiro Matsubara, Anitus Kobe Co., Ltd. Actas, Inc., Asahi Production Co., Ltd., Doga Kobo, Inc., NASA, Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Oh! Production, Ltd., Digi Crafts Co., Ltd. *** Animation Assistance: Hadashi Production Co., Ltd., Doga Kobo Co., Ltd., Triple A Co., Ltd., Jumondo Co., Ltd., Digi Crafts Co., Ltd. *** Final Checking: *** Backgrounds: Studio Jack *** Digital Ink and Paint: *** Special Effects: Noriyuki Ota, Kazuhiro Hotchi ** Digital eMation, Inc.: *** Supervising Animation Directors: Taejoon Kim, Sungwoo Lee *** Animation Directors: Ikhwan Yim, Yungwon Jung, Mikyung Myung, Dongwon Jung, Kyungwon Yim *** Production Support: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Ini Song, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Sujin Jung *** Layout Artists: Kyoochang Lee, Eunghwan Oh, Chang-Han Kim, Myung-Im Kang, Jongdae Lee, Kyungwon Yim, Joonchan Kim, Yoonkyung Jo, Yong-Woon Jo, Byunghwee Kim, Jihoon Lee, Seohan Kim *** Key Animation: Jaeong Kim, Youngsub Jung, Bongkeun Kim, Namgil Jo, Kyungwook Min, Jinsoo Hong, Yun-Goo Kang, Yoonbae Kim, Songpil Kim, Seunghoon Yang, Yangsoo Lee, Jinyul Jang, Insul Hwang, Eunmi Lee, Kidong Lee, Hangduk Jo, Soojong Lee, Daekown Lee, Yearim Productions Co., Ltd., Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. *** Model Checking: Minyun Lee, Wooram Shim, Eunmi Kim *** In-Between Animation and Checking: Chulki Hong, Chulmin Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Naksoo Choi, Namgi Kim, Heejung Kim, Myungho Kim, Mijung Jun, Heenam Jo, Yearim Productions Co., Ltd., Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. *** Final Checking: Hyowon Choi, Seungyong Jung *** Backgrounds: Sunhee Heo, Joongho Park, Kyungsook Park, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh *** Digital Ink and Paint: Miyung Park, Yong Ahn, Sunyung Ham, Yoonim Lee, Woonrye Jung *** Computer Graphics: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong *** Composition: Seungwhan Kim, Eun-Ah Ha, Jinho Heo, Gang-Ok Kim, Yooil Park, Juhee Yang * Post-Production Executives: Greg Emerson * Post-Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Recording Facility: Soundworks ** Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins ** Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas ** Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts ** Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia * Sound Effects Design Services: Toho Sound Studio, Swara Productions Co., Ltd. ** Toho Sound Studio: *** Sound Effects: Ichiro Minawa, Sadamasa Nishimoto, Minoru Kanayama, Cho Tomohisa, Yoshio Arakawa, Norihiko Izumi, Hajime Kawakami, Fumitoshi Sanada, Nao Shimonaga, Masanobu Miyazaki, Riichi Funabashi ** Swara Productions Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Katsumi Ito, Daisuke Jimbo, Ijo Okuda, Yuji Furuya, Noriko Izumo, Yasuyuki Konno, Toshiki Arita, Kiyotaka Kawada, Toshiya Wada, Asaki Takuma, Shota Yaso, Katsuhiro Nakajima, Nagisa Asakura, Ryuta Nakahara * Post-Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. ** Online Editor: Darren Griffiths ** Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Michael G. Buck, Gabriel Thorburn * Featured Songs: ** "We Love The Snow" *** Written by Mark Mothersbaugh, Denis M. Hannigan *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Phillip Glasser, Mindy Ann Martin, Steve Stoliar, Gail Lynch, Andrea Martin ** "Let There Be Snow/No More Snow" *** Written by Mark Mothersbaugh, Denis M. Hannigan *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Seth MacFarlane, Kathleen Barr, Elisabeth Moss, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie, Brian Doyle-Murray ** "Our Hearts Will Go On" *** Written by James Horner and Will Jennings *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Grey DeLisle and Tara Strong ** "Let There Be Snow" (reprise) *** Written by Mark Mothersbaugh, Denis M. Hannigan *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Seth MacFarlane, Elisabeth Moss, Debbie Lytton, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle, Tara Strong, Elizabeth Daily, Maurice LaMarche, Phillip Glasser, Mindy Ann Martin, Steve Stoliar, Gail Lynch, Andrea Martin ** "Friends to the End" (short version) *** Written by Henry Mancini, Leslie Bricusse *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny ** "Frosty the Snowman" *** Written by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by the Beansboro Choir ** "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" *** Written by Johnny Marks *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by the Beansboro Choir * Footage from "Frosty the Snowman" and "Frosty Returns" Provided by Broadway Video, DreamWorks Classics, CBS Productions * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support (USA): Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Andrea Lo, Tamara Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights and Clearences: Brendan Brasier * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Britton Payne, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * TOM AND JERRY and all related characters and elements are trademarks of © Turner Entertainment Co., Inc. * FROSTY THE SNOWMAN and all related characters are trademarks of © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Classic Media, LLC. Based on the musical composition FROSTY THE SNOWMAN © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc. All Rights Reserved. * RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER © & ® or ™ The Rudolph Co., L.P. All elements under license to Character Arts, LLC. All Rights Reserved. * WB Animation * Distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures · A WARNERMEDIA Company = Category:PG-rated animated films Category:English-language films Category:American animated films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American musical fantasy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated Fantasy Films Category:Animated Romance Films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Canadian animated films Category:Christmas Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Films about children Category:Films about families Category:Films about love Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:Holiday Movies Category:Japanese animated films Category:Rankin Bass Productions Category:Romance films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation